


Shattering the fourth wall to do what the writers were too cowardly to do

by michelle323



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle323/pseuds/michelle323
Summary: A 5.18 fix-it fic.Dean gets a second chance to respond to Castiel’s confession, thanks to a friendly but mysterious Orb breaking the fourth wall.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Shattering the fourth wall to do what the writers were too cowardly to do

Dean was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, sobbing. _Cas is gone_ was the only thought echoing around Dean’s head. Sam kept calling him but he couldn’t bring himself to answer. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything right now, as he was overcome by an all-consuming despair.

Suddenly, a glowing orb appeared in front of Dean.

“Well that didn’t go very well,” said the Orb.

Dean stared at the Orb and rubbed his eyes, sure that he was somehow imagining it.

“What?” was the only thing Dean could manage to say in this moment.

“The writers didn’t do a very good job with that scene.”

“Writers? Do you mean Chuck?”

“Sure, let’s go with that.”

“Who are you? Or, what are you?”

“I guess you could say that I’m something of a writer myself.”

“I thought you said the _writers_ did a bad job?”

“Those were the writers of the show, I’m the writer of this fanfic.”

_“What???”_

“You know what, it’s not important and I’ve already broken the fourth wall enough for now. Let’s just say, I think you deserve a second chance. I think there’s another way all of this could have played out. Let’s try this again, shall we?”

Before Dean could respond to that, there was a bright flash of light.

Dean found himself still in the same room, but now he was standing in front of Cas. Cas’s eyes were full of tears as he poured his heart out, in words that sounded now familiar to Dean.

“You know, ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of Hell, knowing you has changed me, because you cared, I cared. I cared about you, I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack, but I cared about the whole world, because of you. You changed me, Dean.”

Dean’s face felt frozen in place; he couldn’t move it. It was stuck in an emotionless mask, as if it were someone else’s face, someone who was bad at acting.

“Why does this sound like a goodbye?” He spoke the words like an actor reading lines that were not his own, completely out of his control.

“Because it is. I love you.”

The Empty began to manifest behind Dean and Death burst through the door. But in that moment, Dean was able to take control of himself again.

As Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder to shove him aside, Dean instead reached forward and placed his hand on Castiel’s face.

“I love you, too, Cas.”

The black tentacles of the Empty reached forward to grab both Cas and Death. Dean looked into Cas’s eyes and leaned forward for a kiss. The moment their lips met, Dean felt a surge of bliss, at finally being able to do what he had secretly longed to do for years. In their shared moment of true happiness, the tentacle arm of the Empty was blasted out of the way, so that it could not take Castiel. The Empty instead grabbed Death and left, leaving Dean and Cas unharmed.

“Cas!”

Dean surged forward and wrapped Castiel in a tight hug, so glad that this time around, he got to keep Cas. Dean pressed his face into Cas’s shoulder, not ever wanting to let him go. He looked up and saw the Orb floating in the corner of the room. Dean silently mouthed to the Orb _thank you_.

The Orb then faded away, her work here done.

The End.


End file.
